Slapdash
by twiandsuperfan
Summary: Numerous stories of the Winchester's "slapped" together. If you have any ideas, let me know!
1. Introduction

**Hi everyone! So, earlier today I was looking through fanfiction and I came upon a couple of stories where people tell the author their ideas, and then the author would write about it… I think that this would be really fun! So, here is kind of what I'm looking for…**

**A short summary or idea of a way to "torture" the Winchester brothers (I found a few that were like dehydration, car crash, etc) or a happy tale… I'll take either.**

**Something that is not too complicated and can be written around 1,000 words (although I do have a tendency to write longer than I should).**

**Something that I can have fun with and something that you would enjoy reading.**

**Lastly, be creative!**

**So, if you have any ideas, then let me know via review, and I will get started as soon as possible. Also, I will try to get everyone's ideas written, but be patient. And I promise to give credit to everyone's ideas. Thanks a bunch and start thinking of ideas! –twiandsuperfan**

**P.S. If you're wondering about the title, I googled "other ways to say random" and thought that this was a good title for numerous stories "slapped" together. **


	2. Three Words

**Alright, I'm so happy that this story is becoming a reality! I just want to say thank you to ****Judyann**** for giving me my first topic to write about! So, here is how I will lay this thing out…**

**Creator (the person who gave me the topic): Judyann**

**Topic (Idea that they gave me): Dean accidently shoots Sam, and feels guilty.**

**Summary (What I wrote): Sam and Dean are in the woods hunting a werewolf, when the hunt suddently goes downhill.**

**Warnings: Contains small amounts of blood, and potentially tearing of the eyes. **

**Extras: Thank you for reading, and don't forget to send me your ideas! **

**Three Words ****(Chapter title)**

This was supposed to be an easy hunt, go into the woods, shoot the damn werewolf and get out… but of course, nothing was ever that easy for the Winchester brothers.

Sam lay on the ground, blood gushing out of his right shoulder where the silver bullet had penetrated his skin. Dean leaned over him; face bloody from the werewolf's claws.

_This is all my fault. _Dean thought to himself, remembering just moments ago.

To think of how much can change in a matter of seconds! Fifteen seconds ago, Sam was fine, Ten seconds ago Dean had a perfect shot of the werewolf, seven seconds ago the werewolf flung Sam in front of itself just as Dean pulled the trigger of his gun… two seconds ago, Dean hadn't shot his baby brother.

At the sound of the shot, the werewolf had ran off somewhere deep in the shadows, but that barely concerned Dean. Dean was by his brother's side in a matter of seconds, surveying the damage. Sam was out cold that much was certain. He was breathing, Dean concluded from the rise and fall of Sam's chest.

Next step was to check the wound. Dean slowly pulled back Sam's shirt, wincing in sympathy when he saw the damage. The bullet was still lodged into Sam's shoulder, and by the looks of it, it had hit a major blood vessel.

Hearing his Dad's voice echo in his head of what to do next, he pulled up his sleeves, took a shaky breathe, and then submerged his fingers into Sam's shoulder. Sam's eyes shot open at the same time that a horrendous scream broke the silence of the forest.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, as emotions flooded through him. The first was happiness that Sam had woken up. The next was fear; fear that Sam couldn't handle the pain. The third was the strongest, and that was guilt.

"S-s-stop! Please, D'n." Sam shrieked, bucking against Dean's prodding hand.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, just hang in there." Dean apologized, feeling hot tears forming in his eyes.

He had finally gotten a firm grasp on the bullet, and was ready to pull it out, when Sam's face went pale.

"D'n, gonna puke." Sam warned, while trying to turn to his side.

"Whoa! Hang on dude." Dean said as he quickly turned Sam onto his side.

Sam heaved, and cried out as his muscles tensed around the bullet. He could see the world disappearing into a blanketed darkness, and gave into it almost instantly, welcoming its pain free gift.

"Sam, stay with me!" Dean demanded while tapping on Sam's cheek, trying to get him to focus. But it was too late, Sam's body slumped into Dean's as unconsciousness once again took him over.

"Damn!" Dean swore loudly, letting the tears finally fall.

What kind of brother was he? First, he lets the werewolf separate them, and then he shoots his own brother! What the heck is wrong with him? Now his brother is laying unconscious on the dirty ground with a bullet lodged in his shoulder, the one that his older brother put there! For all Dean knew, his brother could lose an arm… or die. This thought brought Dean back to the situation that lay in front of him.

Thinking quickly, and noting that his hands were completely covered in dirt and grime, his first act should be to wash off his hands, except for one problem… he didn't have anything to wash them off with.

The next decision was whether it was best to leave the bullet in Sam's shoulder until they got back to the motel, or to get it out now with his filthy hands. After contemplating, he decided to leave it in for now.

Next, he tore off a piece of his decently clean shirt and pushed down on the wound, trying to stem the bleeding, while also trying to wake Sam up.

"Sam! Rise and shine, kiddo." Dean said when he saw Sam's eyes begin to flutter.

"D'n?" Sam asked confused. All he could feel was the pain in his shoulder.

"Nice of you to join me." Dean smirked, "How're feeling?"

Sam swallowed, "What happened?"

Dean didn't have a clue as to how to answer that question at the moment, so he asked again, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a truck." Sam whispered, grimacing as pain laced through his body, making him shiver in pain.

"Think you can walk? I gotta get you back to the motel."

"Maybe, shoulder kills." Sam replied.

Dean helped Sam up slowly, stopping every time Sam winced.

"You good?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, and then they headed on their way back to the Impala.

"Did you see that?" Sam questioned when he saw a blur of something up ahead.

"Where?" Dean grabbed his gun from his jeans and aimed it out towards the woods, ready to shoot.

"There!" Sam directed when he saw the blur again.

This time Dean had seen it, he aimed his gun in the werewolf's direction and waited for it to return. Suddenly, he heard a twig snap behind him, pushing Sam behind him, Dean cocked his gun in the direction of the sound and fired when he saw his target.

The werewolf fell to the ground with a shriek. Dean shot it in the head one more time, just in case.

Sam had fallen to the ground when Dean had pushed him, and had tried to catch his fall with his right arm. As soon as the arm touched the ground, he was withering in pain. Pain, pain, and more pain; that's all he could think of.

"Sam! Can you hear me?" Sam heard his brother, his voice sounded miles away.

"Dean!" Sam cried while grasping his shoulder.

"Its okay, Sammy, I'm here."

Dean took Sam into his arms and held him tight, waiting for Sam to get a hold of his pain. He rocked him back and forth and hummed a mix of songs ranging from "Enter Sandman" to "Hey Jude".

"I t-think I'm good." Sam whispered shakily after a few minutes.

"You sure?" Dean questioned.

Sam nodded into his brother's arm. Dean grabbed Sam's waist and pulled him up off the soggy ground, and held him tight as they trudged back to the Impala.

*~*~SPN~*~*

Back at the motel, Sam was laying on one of the questionably clean beds, probed up with the moldy pillows. Dean was digging through their first aid kit, finding all the necessary supplies.

"Dean? How did I get shot?" Sam inquired curiously.

Dean froze, realizing that he had to tell Sam sooner or later.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy."

"Why are you sorry?" Sam questioned further.

"I shot you," Dean admitted, once again feeling his eyes tear up, "I shot you, and now you have a bullet in your shoulder thanks to me. I was so stupid; I didn't even look to see where you were. I wouldn't blame you if you never want to talk to me again, it was dumb, and I'm sorry that you had to pay the price of my mistake."

"I know you didn't do it on purpose, Dean, things happen, that's life… and, dude, it's not like I haven't been shot before." Sam replied.

"Yea, but you've never been shot by me. This is my fault, Sam."

"If you want to play the blame game, then it's the werewolf's fault. Really, Dean, I forgive you." Sam insured.

Those three words were probably the best words that Dean had ever heard. He knew that he had screwed up big time, but knowing that his brother was here, alive, and talking made everything better. He walked over to where Sam lay and did something that he hadn't done in a long time… he hugged Sam and told him he loved him. THE END!

**Good? Terrible? Let me know! And don't forget to give me more ideas! Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you! -twiandsuperfan**


	3. Slip 'n Slide

**I'm so pleased with the response that I have gotten from this story! I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update… but there was some sort of error issue everytime that I tried to update! Anyway, here is a new story, and I will try to post another sometime this week (spring break starts on Friday… and I don't know if I will have internet after that).**

**Creator: Judyann**

**Topic: Sam and Dean get in a car crash while Dean is teaching Sam how to drive. Dean is mad that his car is messed up, until he finds out that Sam is hurt.**

**Summary: It was supposed to be a sanded road… but nothing can every go right for the Winchester's. Sam is 15, Dean is 19**

**Warnings: May contain language and will contain small amounts of blood.**

**Extras: Please excuse any medical stuff that is wrong (I'm not a doctor). Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to share your own ideas! Enjoy!**

**Slip 'n Slide**

"Now, ease up off the clutch." Dean instructed uneasily.

It was Sam's first time driving and that alone had Dean worried, but add on an ice storm the night before… and presto, one very worried older brother.

Sam slowly released the clutch and then gently pushed on the gas pedal… the car roared and jutted forward, coming to a quick halt when Sam slammed on the brakes. Both passengers hit the seats at the sudden brake.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled, slightly embarrassed. The last thing that he needed to do was to wreck his brother's precious Impala, but at the rate that he was going, he'd be lucky to go one mile before dark.

"It's alright, Sammy, just try again." Dean prompted.

Sam pushed down on the gas once again, putting the slightest amount of pressure on it that he possibly could. The car rolled forward, and for once, it didn't scare Sam. _I can do this! _Sam thought to himself.

"Good job, Sammy! Now just take it slow, and drive down this road a little bit." Dean said.

"What about the ice?" Sam questioned worriedly. Ice coated the black road, creating a glassy smooth look that reflected the sunlight blindingly.

"Don't worry about it, there's sand up ahead."

"Okay." Sam replied as he carefully went down the icy road.

There was a corner coming up ahead, and that scared Sam… a lot! Driving on a straight stretch was one thing, but doing a corner while it was icy is a whole other story! He turned the wheel bit by bit, until they were rounding the corner…

Just then the back tires started to fish tale, swooping side to side, finally sending the car spiraling uncontrollably. Sam pounded on the brakes, but they continued to spin. He vaguely heard his brother saying to "turn into the slide", but it was too late… the car smashed into a tree, the tree pushing the left side of the sleek muscle car in… Then, it all went black.

Sam was the first to awaken. He groggily opened his eyes, wincing when the light pouring through the cracked windshield burned his eyes, and sent his head throbbing. _What happened? _Sam questioned himself. _Icy roads, car crash, tree, Dean! _Sam sat up quickly; biting back a scream as his side brutally protested the movement. Quickly looking down, he found a large, dark spot of blood slowly growing under his black shirt. Lifting it up, he found deep bruises all along his ribcage, but what made him nearly throw up was the sight of one of his ribs, sticking out of his skin. He shivered in pain, and after quickly assessing himself, he concluded that besides a few cuts and bruises, the rest of his body was fine.

He put down his shirt as he heard his brother begin to stir. Realizing that he really didn't want his brother to find out about his rib quite yet, he grabbed his jacket from next to him and slid it on, grunting in pain when it moved his broken rib. He could see his vision blurring, but his brother calling his name, brought him out of his phase.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, while opening his eyes. He had a killer headache, but other than that, everything was functioning properly.

"Here, Dean. Are you okay?" Sam answered, biting his lip when talking jarred his rib.

"My head hurts like a bitch, but I'll live, how about you?" Dean sat up and turned to his brother, frowning when he saw the paleness of Sam's skin.

"Same on the headache, but I'm good." Sam lied… _If I can just wait until we get back to the hotel, then I can take care of this myself. _

"Well, let's go check the damage then." Dean stated while opening his door and stepping out.

Sam tried to do the same, but his door was wedged closed by the tree.

"Dean, my door's stuck." Sam announced.

"Damn, you are seriously going to get a good butt whipping later." Dean declared as he saw the destruction of his most prized possession. Dean could literally see red.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't mean to." Sam responded.

"Well, I told you to turn into the slide, I told you." Dean yelled.

"Sorry, I was a little busy freaking out! Dean this was my first time!" Sam argued back, while trying to slide out of the car with as little pain as possible.

"Look at the car, Sam! Do you have any idea how much time this will take to fix? Oh, dad is going to be pissed!" Dean hissed. "It had better run!"

"I'll pay for it, okay. Let's just go back." Sam suggested, feeling lightheaded.

"I don't need you to pay for it, just know that I am really mad!" Dean shot back before standing in front of Sam.

"Get out, so I can see if this thing will start." Dean continued.

Sam sighed lightly, before inching his way out. The second that he stood, the world spun around him, and he grabbed onto Dean for support.

"Whoa, you okay, Sammy?" Dean questioned. His angry tone slipped away instantly and was replaced with concern. Dean once again remembered the pale color of Sam's skin, and now looking at it, he could see small pink splotches forming on his cheeks.

"I'm fine, just go check on your stupid car." Sam mumbled, inconspicuously grabbing his side, cringing when he could feel the bone and the dampness of his blood as it slowly seeped through his jacket.

"Whatever." Dean stated before sliding into the car and turning the key… not even a sound! _Come on! _Dean thought trying again. Nothing happened. _Damn! _

"S'it working?" Sam slurred, leaning heavily on the car as pain ripped through his body.

"Nope, guess we're walking, Sammy. Now dad's really going to be pissed!" Dean grumbled.

"How far are we?" Sam inquired, wondering just how far his legs could walk before giving out, not to mention that grey clouds were coming in from the North, and that meant snow.

"About two miles, give or take. You know that Dad's gonna tan your ass, right?"

Sam groaned, both in pain and frustration.

"Well, let's get a move on Francis." Dean joked, while grabbing the gun stowed in the glove compartment… _Just in case. _

"Don't call me that!" Sam demanded.

"Fine, jerk."

"Bitch."

And with that they started their hike down the road, within ten minutes it started to snow; cold wind and half frozen droplets pelted their skin. Sam shivered and momentarily thought that he may be getting a fever. The farther they walked the groggier Sam got, and the more his side burned.

Dean noticed that Sam was starting to fall behind. Turning around to scold him, he found Sam shivering, completely colorless, except for the bright pink marks on his cheeks. Every time he would take a step, he would wince, but cover it up quickly.

"Sam, are you hurt?" Dean asked worriedly.

"M'fine" Sam replied, stumbling over his own feet, and falling into his big brother's arms.

"Sam! What the hell?"

"Just tripped, m'fine."

"Sure you are, where are you hurt?" Dean questioned concern overwhelming him. He once again noticed the pink marks on Sam's cheeks and carefully placed his hand on Sam's forehead, instantly feeling the intense heat rolling off of it.

"Crap kiddo, you're burning up!" Dean exclaimed.

"D'n, I'm dizzy." Sam whispered, giving in, and telling Dean how he felt.

"Okay, Sammy, we're gonna sit for a while, ready?"

Sam nodded, and Dean gently lowered himself and Sam to the snow-covered ground. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sam, trying to keep him warm, but when he touched Sam's left side, Sam screamed out.

"What, what's wrong?" Dean pleaded.

"M'ribs… broken." Sam panted, scrunching his eyes shut against the pain.

"Can I look?"

Sam nodded before crying out in pain.

"It's okay, Sammy, its gonna be okay." Dean soothed as he slowly lifted up Sam's blood covered shirt. Dean nearly passed out when he saw the bone sticking through Sam's skin. The wound was bright red, and already puss was oozing out of it. Deep bruising covered Sam's entire left side, and Dean guessed that there were probably more broken ribs hidden somewhere. _I'm so stupid! _Dean scolded himself for not noticing his brother's pain earlier.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy, I'm gonna fix this, I promise!"

"Don' feel good, D'n." Sam muttered.

"It's okay. I'll get you back to the motel, and then Dad can fix you up, okay?" Dean encouraged.

"Okay." Sam replied.

Dean picked Sam up off the ground, being careful not to touch his injured side.

"I'll get you home, Sammy. Just hang on." Dean begged, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"M'cold D'n." Sam said before going slack in his brother's arms.

"I know you are buddy, but we're only a couple minutes from the motel, then we can get you in a nice cozy bed… get some good painkillers in you, and you'll be as good as new." Dean hoped that his words were indeed true, but Sam was quickly fading, and they were still about a mile away… _My brother's going to die, die in my arms, and it'll all be my fault! _Dean thought to himself.

He then did something that he hadn't done in years… he prayed. _Mom, if you're out there, Sam could really use your help right now, please Mom, I can't live without him, I can't lose both of you… I just can't! He's not gonna make it back to the motel, please, help us! Please, Mom! _Dean prayed, tears falling down his face.

_Who am I kidding, she's not coming. _He thought to himself. Just then he heard a melody… he recognized it almost instantly, Hey Jude!

"Mom!" Dean yelled out in pure joy.

Suddenly their mom appeared before him, shining with light like the sun. She was just as Dean remembered her, smiling and happy. She glided over to him, almost like she was flying.

"Dean, you've grown up so much. What a great man you have become." She spoke softly, and wiped the tears off of Dean's cheeks.

"H-help, Sammy. Please, Mom!" Dean requested, trying to capture his mom's appearance in his mind, to remember forever.

"Dean, I will, but I need to tell you something first. There will be a war, a war of good and evil, and you and Sam are going to be the main contenders. I'm so sorry, Dean, I never meant for this to happen. Just always remember this; if you ever need my help, all you have to do is pray. I'll always be your mom, Dean, even if I can't kiss you good night every night. I have always watched over you, and I will forever, I love you, Dean." Mary said, giving Dean a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, Mom. When will I see you again?" Dean questioned.

"You always can, honey, I will always exist in your heart, and your mind. That is where true love lasts, even after that person has passed. Look there and you will find me. Good bye, for now, and take care of Sammy for me… I wish I could." Mary concluded before touching Dean on the head, a white light flashed, and Hey Jude rang in his ears, and suddenly Dean was back in the motel room. Sam was still in his arms, but the redness on his cheeks was gone, and after lifting up Sam's shirt, Dean noted that the wound was gone as well. _Thank you, Mom!_

Suddenly, their Dad rushed out of the bathroom, looking shocked.

"How-" John started.

"Mom, mom saved us." Dean explained, before breaking down in tears. Tears of joy, tears of sadness, tears that were meant to fall years ago, but never got the chance. But as Dean looks at his broken, yet strong family, he knows that he couldn't be luckier. He has a brother who is once again well, a father, who at times may take the hunt too far, but who will always care… and a mother, who even though she is dead, she will never be gone. **THE END!**

**So, what did you think? Don't forget to send in more ideas, and thank you so much for reading! -twiandsuperfan**


	4. Sing Me To Sleep

**I'm really sorry for the long wait, but life has been completely chaotic! First, my computer got a virus, second, I've had homework up to my ears, and third, I sprained my ankle at gymnastics. Ugh! But, I did finally get around to writing this, so please enjoy, and a special thanks to 27jaredjensen for the idea!**

**Creator: 27jaredjensen**

**Topic: Sam and Dean are somewhere (not a motel) and Sam is coming down with an awful head cold. Dean has to come up with ways to make Sam better. Also, some teasing on Dean's part.**

**Summary: Stuck in the middle of a snowstorm, and with Sammy sick, Dean will do anything to make his brother feel better.**

**Warnings: Nothing really… maybe tearing of the eyes, but I doubt it.**

**Extras: Thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to leave your ideas!**

**Sing Me To Sleep**

Its February, middle of a snowstorm, way up north in Minnesota, no hotel in nearly two-hundred miles, and no hope of getting there… at least not until morning. The snow is coming down in flakes the size of ping-pong balls; wet, thick, ping-pong balls at that. The wind whips around that Impala in hurricane force gusts, shaking the frame with its blows, and causing its passengers to shiver… for the temperature outside is -10 F, not including the wind. There will be no cars on this deserted road tonight, only the white snow and blackness of the night. Not even a single star can shine through the wintry coat that good old Mother Nature has knit.

"I swear, I'm gonna friggin' kill Mother Nature." Dean announces as another gust shakes the Impala, sending in freezing drafts of air.

"P-pretty s-s-sure she's n-not r-r-real." Sam responds in a shaky, congested voice before shuddering again. He pulls his jacket tighter up around his neck, trying to keep the cold out.

Dean gives Sam a questioning look before looking out at the nonexistent road ahead of them.

"Come one, this can't be normal! Where'd the road go? Roads don't just disappear!" Dean mutters to himself, hitting the wheel in frustration, before giving it an apologetic look.

"It's a s-snow s-s-storm, Dean, t-they hap-p-pen." Sam says before letting out a series of wet sneezes, causing his eyes to tear up. He woke up with a killer headache this morning and within an hour; he was a sneezing mess, with a sore throat. Hoping that he could avoid Dean's mother Henning, he has been blaming it on allergies all day. The only issue is, that at the last gas station that they had stopped at, which was about two hours ago, Sam started seeing double. When Dean went in to pay for the gas, Sam had quickly taken his temperature and found it to be at 101.8. He then knew that he had a sinus infection.

Now, sitting in the car, his headache was getting worse, and he could tell that his fever was on the rise again. His throat devolving a tickle, which would surly turn into a cough, and an uneasy stomach, plus a highly perceptive older brother sitting less than a foot away.

"Sound a little stuffed there, kiddo. Winter storm getting to you or what? You sound like Brittany Spears… just don't start singing, okay?"

"Whatever, D-dean, s-s-so not f-funny." Sam shivered, trying desperately to get more heat into his body.

"Come on, it's a little funny." Dean joked. In all honesty, Dean was getting worried about his little brother. He looked pale, except for a pink tinge on his cheeks, and Dean watched as his brother tried to rub his temples, pretending to push back his bangs… which Dean now noticed, were sticking firmly to Sam's forehead.

"Okay, D-d-dean, w-whatever you s-say." Sam said, scrunching his eyes up against the throbbing in his skull.

Dean frowned before reaching across the seat and touching Sam's damp forehead. Instantly, his hand was slapped away, but not before Dean felt the heat radiating off of his brother… Sam most definitely had a fever.

"Hey, are you okay? It feels like you have a fever there, Sammy boy."

"I'm f-f-fine." Sam stated, before leaning his head against the cool window.

"Sure you are, come on Sammy, I know you too well. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong D-dean."

"Okay, then you should be fine with me doing this." Dean said before reaching over and tickling Sam. Sam shot straight up in his seat and let out several gasping coughs, causing his head to pound even harder. He groaned and brought his hands up to his head, messaging his eyes and temples.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned worriedly. He didn't expect Sam to act like this. He tried to pull Sam's hands away from his face so he could see what was going through his little brother's mind, hoping that what he found wasn't bad.

"D'n, don't." Sam requested, leaning his whole body heavily against the door, and groaning again.

"Come on Sam, let me help you. Tell me what's wrong!" Dean demanded.

"Don't f-f-feel g-good." Sam murmured, pushing his hands deeper into his eyes.

"Well, that's obvious, you're gonna have to go into greater detail if you want me to help you."

"H-h-head h-hurts, throat h-hurts, s-stomach's queasy, think it's a s-s-sinus infection." Sam explained, gasping as pain shot through his head.

Seeing his brother's pain, Dean quickly pulled Sam over, so he was leaning against him, with one of Dean's arms firmly wrapped around his middle.

"Is that better?" Dean asked, gently rubbing Sam's back.

Sam nodded his head slowly.

"Good, now tell me why you think it's a sinus infection."

"I-I'm s-s-seeing d-double." Sam answered, shivering violently.

Dean reached back into the back seat and pulled out a blanket, and laid it over Sam, rubbing up and down his back, hoping to give Sam more warmth.

"Have you taken anything for it? You're burning up."

"N-not y-yet. D-d-dean, m-m-my h-head." Sam gasps, pushing his hands hard against his thumping head, and leaning forward in his seat.

Dean sprints out of the car quickly; being sure he closes the door, and runs to the trunk. After fumbling with the keys for nearly a minute, he finally gets it open.

"Thermometer, cold stuff, pain meds, blanket, check." Dean thinks to himself before pushing the heavy thing down and rushing back to his brother.

Sam was still hunched over in the seat, bent in half with his head in his arms, resting on his knees. Under close observation, Dean could see the slight trembles running through his body as it tried to cope with the pain.

"Sam, I got you some medicine, and such." Dean whispers while lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

"G-g-give…m-me…a… m-m-minute." Sam breathes, breathlessly.

"Let me at least take your temperature." Dean requests, while slowly scooting in next to his pain riddled brother.

"Okay." Sam says, moaning when his body shivers again.

Dean instead grabs the blanket and lays it over Sam, hoping that it will help. After a few minutes, Sam seems more relaxed, so Dean snatches the thermometer and sticks it in Sam's ear, waiting for the annoying beep.

Beep!

"103.2, you don't fool around, do you Sammy?" Dean jokes, hoping to get some sort of response out of Sam. All he gets is a pained grunt.

"Seriously, we should probably get some meds into you."

Sam slowly begins to sit up, knuckles white as they hold onto the seat beneath him. As soon as he is vertical, he slumps into his brother's awaiting arms, absorbing his strength and warmth.

"It's okay Sammy, you'll be okay." Dean soothes, grasping the pain meds, and flipping off the top. He then shakes out two white pills and hands them to Sam.

"V-Vicodin?" Sam questions, looking up at Dean curiously through glassy, squinted eyes.

"Trust me, you need it." Dean reassures Sam before handing him a bottle of water.

Sam eagerly drank the pills and water and then laid back against Dean once again, sighing miserably.

"Why don't you try to sleep for a little? I can wake you up later for some cold stuff." Dean offers, feeling Sam's overly tense muscles and feeble quivering.

"Can't, h-h-head h-hurts. P-plus, g-g-gets worse w-when I l-lay d-down." Sam explained, pulling the blanket tighter around his body.

"Try, you can lean against me, come on, I have a nice warm shoulder, just waiting to be slept on."

Sam nodded and then laid his head on Dean's muscular shoulder, relishing the heat that came off of it, and the feeling of security that rang throughout his body, knowing that his big brother was there.

"That's it, Sammy, just relax." Dean encouraged, rubbing his hand up and down Sam's rock hard back.

"D'n?"

"Yea, Sammy?"

Sam hesitated, biting on his lip.

"What?" Dean asked curiously.

"C-can… y-you… s-s-sing to m-me?" Sam pleaded, sort of embarrassed that he was actually asking his brother to do something that he hadn't don't in years.

Dean gave Sam a questioning glance, "What song?" Dean sighed, knowing that he would do anything to make Sam feel better.

"Y-you k-k-know." Sam whispered. He also saw the look of pain that flashed through Dean's eyes momentarily, but were quickly replaced with concern.

"Yea, I do." Dean sighed, pulling his little brother closer to him before opening his mouth and singing a song he would never forget…

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Na na na, na na, na na na na

Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you? Hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Na na na, na na, na na na na, yeah

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better  
Better, better, better, better, better, oh!

Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude  
Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude

Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude  
Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude

Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude  
Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude"

By the time the song was done, Sam was asleep on Dean's shoulder, breath skimming Dean's neck, and sweaty hair pressing against his cheek. Dean took a deep steadying breath, using his brother's familiar "Sammy" scent, to calm down.

Dean quickly brushed his hand over Sam's forehead, sighing in relief when he found it cooler than before. He then looked out at the stormy night, where no road was seen, snowflakes zipped by in their hurry to reach the ground, the wind bringing them back around in circles, wrapping the car in white. Dean looked up at the sky, not expecting to see anything… but when he did, a single star showed through the blackness of the night, just barely shining through the endless blackboard above.

_Angel's are watching over you. _His mom's voice echoed in his head.

Suddenly the star brightened, breaking free of its dark prison, and shined with the intensity of the sun.

"Thank you, mom. Thank you for giving me Sammy, he's the greatest gift that I could ever get. I love you." Dean whispered up to the sky… to that one bright shining star. The star twinkled brightly, before going black.

A feeling of loneliness crept into Dean, but Sam shifted in his sleep, mumbling his big brother's name, and Dean knew at that moment that he would never, ever be alone. **THE END! **

**Was is good? Okay? Bad? Awful? Let me know, and don't forget to leave me your own ideas! I'll try to update more often! -twiandsuperfan**


End file.
